The Tides Of Fate
by Haxisal-XIII
Summary: After being trapped in the Realm Of Darkness for 11 years, Aqua is finally pulled into the Realm Of Light. However it's hard looking in the mirror and not recognising the person staring back at you, as a Nobody, can she learn who she was, and still is?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge!**

**Discalimier: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts... you really don't wanna know what would happen if I did.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS TO BIRTH BY SLEEP AND A FEW OTHER GAMES (I also will not be including Xion, and please, I have only ever played Birth By Sleep; none of the other games so if you could point out mistakes that aren't vital to my story plot and go easy on me, I don't know any other persons character apart from Mickey and Aqua. Please can you give me a timeline for the games; like important events and character deaths; thank you!)**

**Also the first few chapters will be shorter than the rest, 'cause it's just the introduction really :)**

Aqua sat in the Realm Of Darkness, she felt empty. She had given up on escape what seems like an eternity ago and with that hope of escape went the hope of ever seeing her friends again. She had her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms crossed ontop of her knees and her head layed on them. Her eyes that were once filled with joy and happiness now held nothing but deep regret, sorrow, hopelessness and emptiness as she gazed across at the black waves rolling back and forth, lapping at the sand like a thirsty dog; but she wasn't really _seeing_ the waves. As time passed she didn't age or change, her clothes were just as clean and still fitted her perfectly, her hair remained the same length and colour. Instead she lost pieces of her memory to the darkness that was threatening to absorb her; images that were once vivid, clear and sharp were now nothing but blurs of colours and noises.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she saved the oldest boy of her little group from falling into eternal darkness...what was his name again? Terry? Terrence? Terro? Terra... yes; that sounded right, Terra. Then there was the younger one, his name lost on the tides that trapped her here; but she remembered him in different ways, one with black hair one with blonde; one with blue eyes and one with golden. None of it made sense to her. She stopped trying to remember because it hurt the small amount of heart she had left that hadn't be crushed. She had gotten rid of the keyblade which she carried with her, the one that wasn't hers- by throwing it into the ocean and watching as the tides carried it away from her, the same way they carried away the light in her heart and let the darkness begin to embed itself in it's place.

She wasn't scared of the unversed that lurked here, nor those weird shadow fiends with glowing yellow eyes that were unfamiliar to her; because she knew she was safe on this beach; all the time she had been sat here not a single one of the monsters had approched her. How long had she just sat here staring out at the black waves, dull moon, grey sand and granite rocks? She didn't know (like with most things these days.). She had told herself she would sit down to rest for a few minutes; but then the truth dawned on her. Then those mintues became hours, then hours became days and those days turned into months. She had spent the first few weeks just studying the environment; and,in a surreal way,found it quite beautiful. After that she simply sat and thought, never once moving.

The ocean, it looked so tempting, but she had avoided it until now because it was made of darkness and she remembered being told by someone close to her that darkness equalled evil. Now, however, the darkness didn't bother her and she actually found it's sinister prescence comforting. She decided she had been tempted long enough and stood on her feet; leaning on one of the granite boulders for support seeing as her legs were screaming out in agony as she attempted to put them to use.

After the unbearable pain became ever so slightly duller she allowed her legs to guide her into the opaque waters. She started at ankle deep, looking down as the water drifted playfully around her and relaxing her muscles; making her advance to knee deep the blue clothes tied to her sides by a white ribbon entered the water, being dyed grey in the proccess. Before she knew it she was in up to her chin, and finally letting her head fall under the surface.

_'Why is fate so cruel?' _She thought to herself _'Why I am still trapped in a world so horrible when I have been told I am noble and kind?'_

Her oxygen was becoming scarce and she knew it, but she wasn't quite ready to surface yet. Suddenly a bright flash of light caught her eyes from just a few feet away. Upon closer inspection was identified as a door of light; her eyes widened, She began to swim towards it, not wanting to be stuck there anymore, but her vision was getting blurry thanks to the lack of oxygen in her lungs. With a final lunge/stroke she managed to graze her finger-tips against the pure light before she lost conciousness, but that was enough as her body was engulfed in the warmth of light and taken from the Realm Of Darkness.

* * *

><p>Aqua's blue eyes fluttered open gently only to shut again as something unfamiliar to her now,blinded her. Quickly pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.<p>

'_OUCH! Ok; definatly not dreaming.' _She thought. So that meant...for the first time in what felt like foreverr, a small genuine smile crept onto her lips.

'I'm...free.' She whispered in a hoarse and scratchy voice that hadn't been used in a long time. She couldn't believe it, she was no longer restricted to a beach or certain death and she revelled in the warmth of the sun and the light that graced her graying flesh, but her troubles were only about to get worse as a group of Heartless began to approach her, hiding in the shadows. Aqua snapped her head up as the feeling of negativity overtook her feeling of joy; meaning it was probably Unversed.

'Show yourself!' She ordered weakly, and-to her dismay- they did. The Hearless leapt at her from the shadows, landing straight on her and knocking her body to the ground; frantically she tried to summon her keyblade to her side, but it wouldn't come to her; that's when she remembered she left the keyblade she had had in the Realm Of Darkness. Unable to summon a keyblade, she began to kick and punch them off of her but that didn't work either for her hands and feet just went straight through them.

Aqua began to panick badly as the creatures advanced to her chest-straight over her heart- and began scraping their claws against it; Aqua fought but she couldn't win. A sudden pain overtook her causing her to writhe on the ground in pure agony, screaming and crying; when she felt that she could,she opened her eyes and just in front of her hovered a tiny ball of light with small tendrils of darkness snaking around it. She tried to reach out for it but it quickly sped off and Aqua's vision went black as the Heartless scrurried away back to the shadows.

**How did I do? If you think Aqua's OOC then think of it this way: She's been sat in the Realm Of Darkness for 11 years with no-one there for her, having to fight off monster and just being alone; could even the PUREST hero survive that without a single doubt for escape (and in a realm of pure darkness, if you doubt it's no doubt that your going to start having darkness infest your heart!)**

**Remember people, reviews make me write faster ;)**

**Also, there will be points in this story where you can choose stuff! So ALWAYS read this bit at the bottom to see if I've put a poll up on my profile!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. A Lost Soul

**Chapter 1**

**A Lost Soul.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, got that!**

**YEAH REALLY COULD USE THAT TIME LINE OF IMPORTANT EVENTS AND CHARACTER DEATHS FOR EVERY KH GAME EXCEPT BIRTH BY SLEEP NOW! OR AT LEAST THE NAMES OF THE GAMES I'M USING SO I CAN WATCH THE WALKTHROUGHS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M WRITING ABOUT, I CANNOT CONTINUE UNTIL I GET THIS TIMELINE SO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FASTER THAN THIS ONE I NEED IT!**

Aqua groaned to herself. her body felt like lead as she struggled to pull herself from the ground, every ounce of her body ached and her head was pounding. Struggling to her feet, Aqua looked at her surrounding area. She wasn't sure if those creatures were going to come back; actually, she didn't know where she was.

'You okay?' A voice behind her asked, causing her to spin round and take a defensive position. The person was a rather skinny male, with gravity-defying red spikey hair, emerald green eyes, inverted purple tears just under his eyes and wearing a black leather coat, black gloves and black boots.

'Who are you?' She asked warily; following him ask he circled her, making sure she was always facing him.

'The name's Axel, got it memorized?' He stated rather nonchalantly, tapping his index figer against the side of his head. Seeing that he didn't seem to want to maul her Aqua relaxed slightly.

' I guess.' She muttered. Axel unfolded his arms and began to walk towards her and she once again took up a defensive position, Axel raised his hands in front of him as if to try and calm her down.

'Looks sweetcheeks, I'm not gonna hurt you, ok?' He sighed

'I'm supposed to believe that?' She queried him, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah you are, why are out here anyway, this place is crawling with Heartless; you could get hurt.' Axel said looking at her with a questioning gaze, Aqua's position fell back to standing normally.

'Heartless?' She questioned causing Axel's eyes to widen slightly

'You don't know what a Heartless is? Where have you been girl? Hiding under a rock?'

_'No, not a rock; just a Realm Of eternal and inescapable Darkness' _Aqua thought to herself sarcastically and just shook her head at Axel who sighed.

'Are those things that attacked me Heartless? Shadow creatures with yellow glowing eyes?' She asked.

'Most lik- Wait! They attacked you?' He replied

'Um; yes?' Aqua muttered, starting to feel uneasy around him

'Did they go anywhere near your chest?' He questioned

'Yes they did; is there a problem with that?' She queried. Axel didn't reply, he simply strode forward to her and placed a hand over her chest causing Aqua to step backwards and glare at him.

'What do you think you're doing?' She hissed; once again Axel simply closed the space between them; catching Aqua's wrists as she attempted to hit him then once again placed a hand over her chest and closed his eyes. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Axel let go of her and took a step back.

'You don't have a heart.' He stated

'What are you on about? Of course I have one!' Aqua yelled

Axel just rolled his eyes at her and said

'You can check it for yourself, there's no heartbeat.' Aqua glared at the red-head pyro and did as he instructed placing her hand over her heart and waiting for the feeling of something slamming against her ribcage. Nothing. She felt nothing. Noticing the way her face paled Axel couldn't help but smirk.

'See sweetcheeks, there isn't one there.' He said smugly, this guy was really starting to get on her nerves.

'WELL WHAT HAPPENED TO IT THEN! HEARTS DON'T JUST LEAP OUT OF PEOPLE'S CHESTS AND RUN AWAY OF THEIR OWN ACCORD!' Aqua cried at him.

'No, they don't. That's what a Heartless does;they steal people's hearts and seperate a person.' Axel explained. Aqua had had enough of this, she spun on her heels and began to walk away from him; until she felt something tug her arm and she crashed into something hard, which on turning around she found to be Axel's chest; who was now smirking at her as she glared at him for wrapping his arm around her, securing her in place as he removed his other hand from where he had grabbed her.

'Get. Off. Of. Me.' She ordered quietly

'And leave a fellow Nobody out here on her own?' Axel said 'Not a chance; and I'm _certainly_ not leaving a _female_ Nobody here, a hot one at that.' Smirking at the way she went red. Quickly summoning a corridor of darkness, Axel dragged Aqua through it by her wrist.

' Where are we going?' Aqua questioned in confusion

'It doesn't matter.' Axel replied; and after that the two remained silent until Axel queried something out of the blue

'You do realise you can't feel emotions?' He stated looking over his should to Aqua.

'Now you're just being foolish Axel.' She muttered 'If I can't feel emotions then how have I been feeling anger and such towards you?'

'You haven't' He said simply 'You've been remembering what it feels like to be angry and are projecting that memory, not the actual emotion.'

'Is...that part of being a... Nobody?' She whispered, Axel only nodded.

Finally the two emerged from the corridor of darkness into The World That Never Was.

'Where are we?' Aqua whispered, more to herself

'We're in The World That Never Was.'

'Right...' Was the only reply Aqua could muster. Axel turned to her

'look, I'll have to report in with Saix first, but then I'll take you to see our Superior, ok?' He asked, only recieving a nod as a reply.

* * *

><p>Just as Axel had promised, they now stood outside a door which apparently the Superior was behind at the moment.<p>

'Ok, you stay here for a minute while I talk to the Superior.' Axel said, and disappeared behind the door for a few minutes before reappearing and motioning for her to follow him; and she complied.

Like the rest of the- what she could only assume to be a- castle, the room was a blinding white, the only difference wasthat there was someone standing in the middle of this room, wearing the same cloak as Axel but his face was hidden within the hood.

'This is her.' Axel said in a formal manner to the Superior, the man turned to face the two of them.

'_This_ is the new Nobody?' He ask, his voice showing the smallest amount of shock, before he slowly stepped closer to her, studying her from head to foot before retreating.

'What's your name?' He questioned her. Aqua's brows furrowed as she tried to remember, what _was _her name? It was lost in the darkness that trapped her not to long ago.

'I...can't remember.' Aqua finally muttered, looking up at Xemnas, who took his hood; looking down at her with amused amber eyes

'You can't remember? Well it's a good thing I already know.' He stated in his deep voice; summoning the letters of her name in front of them.

_Aqua? That's...my name? How does he know when __**I **__don't? _She thought to herself; watching as Xemnas placed an X in her name.

'From now on' Xemnas stated 'you shall be known as Auxaq, Number XV of the Organization.' He then turned to Axel 'You may leave; I shall have Saix show her around.'

About a minute after Axel left another portal appeared and a man with long blue hair, amber eyes and an X scar in between his eyes stepped out.

'What is it Supirior?' He asked, his voice mono-toned.

'Ah Saix, I ask that you show our newest member, Auxqa, around.' Xemnas said, quickly waving him off and teleporting from the room; leaving Auxaq with Saix

'Alright, come with me.' Saix said coldly, turning and walking out the door, Auxaq hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>The tour had taken about an hour all together and Auxaq was quite confident with finding her way around The Castle That Never Was. Her and Saix hadn't ran into anyone along the way and they were finally at her new room.<p>

'Stay here for a second.' Saix ordered her, before dissapearing through a portal. She guessed he had gone to see their Superior- who she had learned was called Xemnas- and he returned a few seconds later with a bundle of clothing and a book in his arms.

'Here's your uniform XV, change into it as soon as I leave to see if it fits.' He said handing the bundle to her and then the book. 'The book is your journal, it is private so no-one else will read it.' After that he simply told her to get changed then left.

Auxaq stepped inside her room, as she had suspected it was pure white inside- which was really starting to give her a head-ache- she looked away from the walls as she placed the journal down on the white desk and unfolded the uniform and laying it out on the bed. She slipped off her metal shoes and stockings, followed quickly by the blue cloth and white ribbon and chest straps, corset, blue shirt and shorts. She folded up each piece of clothing carefully and stored it in the back of her closet, before turning around and picking up the pink straps and removing the broach that connected them together; she placed the straps in the closet but when she went to put the broach with it, she found all she could do was stare at it. It felt like this symbol meant a lot to her, but she didn't know why; quickly pushing it aside, she threw it in her dressing table draw and pulled on the black trousers, boots, off the shoulder black top, mid forearm length gloves and finally, the heavy leather cloak.

She looked into a full lenght mirror for the first time in 11 years, she was as tall as an average 17-18 year old girl with ocean blue eyes and equally blue hair; she frowned at her hair, it seemed to be growing quickly. This morning she swore it was just _above_ her shoulders but now it was just_ below _them. She sighed _It probably has something to do with the sudden difference of enviroment_ She thought to herself; she couldn't expect _everything_ about herself to stay the same after god-knows how many years in Darkness. Sighing she removed the uniform and hung it on her closet door, then changed into the long blue t-shirt that had been left on her bed that fell to the middle of her creamy thighs, it had a water droplet on the chest, that had lines leading off of it, curling and curving all around the shirt, forming a intricate design all over the shirt- she guessed this was her night wear.

Deciding she had nothing better to do, she walked over to her desk, opened the journal and began writing.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1.<em>

_Ok, I have no idea what I'm supposed to write; so here goes nothing:_

_Today didn't really go the way I expected it to. I remember I was just sat in The Realm Of Darkness as I had done for many years, when I decide to go in the ocean, and some how ended up back in The Realm Of Light; and within a few minutes I was attacked by creatures I have learnt are name 'Heartless' and they apparently stole my heart. I then met Axel, who brought me to The Organization where I met The Supirior, Xemnas. Xemnas quickly welcomed me into The Organization as Number XV and named me Auxaq. Then Saix gave me a tour of The Castle That Never Was; my new home. And... here I am now._

_This is a lot for me to take in, After all those years of solitude how am I supposed to settle back into The Realm Of Light and __**talk**__ to people again?_

_I know this is pretty strage, but I feel as though I should __**recongnize**__ Xemnas, why? I don't know; but there is something about him that just seems so...__** familiar**__ about him. I feel as though, before I fell into the darkness I may have had some sort of connection to him. I guess I just need to take these things one step at a time and- for the moment- just sleep on these thoughts. After all, I need a clear head for when I meet the rest of the members tommorow._

Closing the book, Axqua took a turquoise pen and wrote 'Auxaq's Journal' on the front in her neat handwriting, then doing a few swirls around the edge for decoration. She then set the pen down next to it, walked over to the bed, slid under the sheets and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think, did I manage to keep the Org. people in character? Next chapter: Meeting The Organization and first mission!<strong>

**I have a poll up on my profile about who you want Auxaq/Aqua to fall in love with, please remember when voting, I write crack a lot better then I write cannon. **

**If you want anyone else to have a certain relationship with Auxaq (that isn't 2 sided romance) please leave a comment and I'll consider it; here are the categories:**

**Enemy**

**Friend**

**Good Friend**

**Crush- this has 4 categories:**

**Stalker- When they stalk the person they crush but try to keep out of sight**

**Silent- They have a crush but they are only there when they are needed**

**Obvious- Gives the ovious signs of having a crush i.e blushing**

**Harassment- The same as stalker, but they make themselves known, refuse to take no as an answer and won't stop pestering their crush.**

**i.e**

**'Can you have Xigbar have a Stalker crush on Auxaq?' Or something along those line and please don't request any pairings with Larxene, Namine, Xion, Kairi or any other girl, this fiction is centered around Aqua.**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER ;)**

**(but I'll need that timeline! Including Xion now, cause I can't be bother to alter her out of the storyline of the game, or at least the games that involve Org. XIII so I know what games' storyline(s) I'm looking up.)**


End file.
